


Secret Agent, Man

by FrozenHearts



Category: Kingsman (Movies), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bombs, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hostage Situations, MacGyver-ism, Mentioned Riley Davis, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: When Harry and Eggsy are called in to deal with a bomb, they don't expect someone else to already be dealing with it





	Secret Agent, Man

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave my head and I know I have so many other things to write but here it is

Eggsy fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve, letting his eyes dart around the casino. People were dressed to the nines in better then their Sunday best, probably worth more than Eggsy's old apartment by billions and that was all to play blacl jack and craps. His glasses signaled Harry was nearby, making small talk with a woman in a black dress, blonde hair pulled into an elegant blowout and thin black heels.  For a moment, Eggsy thought of Tilde, but quickly pushed the thought away as Harry ever so discreetly sent a look his way, and an almost unperceivable nod. 

After all, the Kingsman were here on a mission, not to play cards or swoon over pretty birds like this Samantha Cage Harry's glasses identified for him. She seemed normal, a woman from Australia, never had a criminal record and currently working for Phoenix Pharmaceuticals. Nice and normal.

"Merlin, you getting this?" Eggsy said into his drink, blinking once and the images in his lenses were gone, Merlin's bald head shining in the upper right hand corner. The drink burned as it went down his throat, the lemon too sharp on his tongue.

"So far so good, Eggsy," was Merlin's reply, "She ain't the one we need though. Sending your feed to Galahad now."

Eggsy glanced over the rim of his glass. Harry must have gotten the message, because he was giving Miss Cage a polite goodbye and walking away. He followed her figure as she walked over to the billiards table, joining a man in a blue suit jacket and a pair of wire framed glasses, his head almost as bald as Merlin's. 

"What about him?" Eggsy blinked, snapping a picture, "Could he have planted it?"

"While guessing passes the time, it does not help us find them," Merlin said, "And no. Jack Dalton, army veteran for the U.S. does not fit the bill."

Eggsy groaned. He didn't want to be sitting in a Russian casino wearing this stupid suit and drinking martinis (although these were actually properly made rathwr than that poor excuse for piss back in Kentucky.) He wanted to be home in Sweden with Tilde and the new dog. He wanted to take a nap in his nice big bed and not some overpriced hotel. 

"Do you remember who we're looking for?" Harry's voice was suddenly in his ear, and Eggsy jumped. A slosh of his drink fell from the cup and onto the toes of his new black oxford shoes.

"The guy who planted a bomb in here, yeah," Eggsy frowned, "Got martini all over my shoes, bruv."

Harry gave a small smile, "Sorry. We can clean them later." Eggsy heard the silent "Let's keep looking, shall we?" as Harry tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"I've found our target, Merlin," Harry announced, "Shall we move?"

"Not yet," Merlin replied, "Seems someone's following her."

And indeed there was. A young man maybe a few years older than Eggsy was slipping through the crowd, a good few feet to keep up but stay out of sight. Amongst all the dark suits and dark hair, however, the man's blond hair stood out like a sore thumb. 

The young mam was soon joined by a woman with long dark hair in a tight fitting gold dress, acting as casually as ever.

Which meant they were up to something. 

"Those two, there," Eggsy sent Merlin a photo, "They with the target?"

It took a few minutes for Merlin to answer, his voice static in the glasses audio ports, "Riley Davis is the beauty in gold, served a few prison stints in America, world renowned hacker."

Eggsy drained the last of his glass in one swig, "And the blond guy?"

"Name's Angus MacGyver-"

"His parents must have hated him," Harry joked nonchalantly, making Eggsy snort into his cup. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he cried, "God, Harry-!"

"Ah, but here I am Laurence DuPrie," Harry chuckled, "I'm afraid I don't know who this Harry fellow is."

"-he graduated MIT at age sixteen, enlisted in the army straight after graduation," Merlin cut them off, and Eggsy grinned at the terse look Merlin wore in his lens. Honestly, the man needed to lighten up once in a while.

"Quite impressive," Harry said, "However isn't the legal age to enlist at least eighteen years in America?"

"Kid lied," Merlin said, "but this is interesting: held hostage in Afghanistan, escaped with nothing but a bomb built out of chewing gum and pieces of his comm unit."

Eggsy nodded. That sounded pretty badass. He wasn't entirely sure about the process in making that, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, as a loud commotion started towards the doors.

"What the hell..?" Eggsy adjusted his glasses, zomming into the scene- Riley Davis was wrenching her arm away from the target's hand, her friend Angus looking like he was getting a good cop from the target's bodyguard.

And then the target was making a scene, saying she'd get help as Angus collapsed, one of the larger men catching him on his way down. Riley looked like hell warmed over, her hand moving from her ear to her mouth.

Eggsy was approaching before Merlin could assess anything, but Eggsy didn't care. They needed to find that bomb and this may just be the perfect opporunity to do so. 

\-------

Riley swallowed her comm as soon as she saw the small needle one of the target's guards slipped from his pocket. She was herr to be a socialite and hack the systems. This dress was too tight, her hair was too straight but now Angus basically got himself taken hostage and she knew she couldn't go with him because then they'd have no way of getting out. 

The target said something about getting help, as Riley faked crying, tears dotting the corners of her eyes- they always said to fake it till you made it and this was no exception. So she pretended to cry and get angry as the thugs carried MacGyver's unconscious form away and she stormed off before she could break character-

-right into some man in a well tailored suit and thick black frames sittinf on his nose. 

"I am so sorry-" Riley started, thankful he wasn't holding a drink.

"Quite alright," the man adjusted his glasses, giving her a warm smile, "But are you alright? A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be so upset."

She wanted to yell or punch something but she knew she couldn't, she had to stick to the plan that was quickly falling apart, so she just nodded and sighed as if this was a normal thing for her (in this line of work it may as well be, she thought as she pushed some hair behind her ear.)

"My boyfriend just passed out," she explained, "we just wanted to get to our hotel room and all of a sudden he was down and-"

Cue the waterworks.

"Don't fret," the man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, holding it out to her, "No need to cry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Rilry took it, dabbing at her mascara. Knowing Mac, he wasn't alright, but she still hoped so. 

"I'm sorry, I ruined your napkin," Riley found herself saying, gawking at the black smudges on the obviously expensive silk handkerchief as she gave it to the man.

"Quite fine, I've a collection at home," the man quipped, tucking the fabric neatly inti his breast pocket, "A gentleman never let's a woman cry alone, however."

Riley frowned. She really didn't have time cor this!

"Care for a drink?" the man gestured toward the bar, "My treat."

"That's nice, but I should be going," Riley skirted around him, the man giving her a nod before letting her go.

She made a mental note to tell Jack and Samantha about the small video camera embedded on the frames of the man's glasses later. 


End file.
